


Doobee Do

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser pays on a bet and it's not with air...well it is kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doobee Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at RedSuitsYou@onelist.com, December 2000.

"Ray it's illegal."

"Don't care."

"Ray if you do this I'll have to arrest you."

"No you won't 'cause you're the one that's gonna' do it. You made a bet and ya' lost. I get to pick what ya' do an' this is it."

"Ray, you're being ridiculous." Fraser took a deep breath. "It's illegal."

"So is havin' sex with an unmarried woman, but I don't see you arrestin' the mayor or any one else for doin' it."

"Ray..."

"Nope. You made a bet an' ya' lost, now it's pay up time."

Ray never let his eyes leave the paper or finely ground leaves. He rolled the substance into a nice bundle. Licking the edge, he sealed the 'cigarette'. Holding it out to Fraser he grinned. "Here ya' go Benton buddy. Rolled gold."

"Ray, I can't..."

He could hear the panic in Fraser's voice. He knew the idea of consciously breaking the law was tearing him up.

"Come on. You promised and you 'never' break a promise. That'd be lyin an' that ain't kosher."

Ray held the joint closer to Fraser, seeing his indecision. Break the law or break a promise. Either way he was doing something wrong.

"Come on. Just this one and the bet is a done deal."

Fraser reached out and with a shaking hand he took the joint from Ray's fingers. "Where did you get this?"

"None ya. Someone was willin' ta' help me out and I got it. Just this one time ya' know."

Fraser stared back at Ray's smiling face, thinking that maybe this wasn't the first or the last time he would have marijuana in his possession.

Turning the joint over in his hand, Fraser frowned. Bringing it up to his nose, he sniffed it. "Ray, this is more than cannabis, it has..." Taking a deeper sniff, his eyebrows rose a fraction. "Cocaine?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders and smiled again. "I don't know. I can't smell as good as you. At least that's what Frannie says."

Fraser tucked his head down and Ray chuckled. He knew that Fraser liked Frannie and he knew just talking about her would get his mind off of the extra ingredient in the joint. It wasn't coke, but he really didn't want another argument from him.

Plucking the joint from Fraser's hand, Ray lit a match. "Time to pay up. I'll light it so ya' don't mess it up. You don't smoke so ya' wouldn't be too good at it."

"And you smoke?"

Ray smiled. "On occasion."

Bringing the joint to his lips, Ray struck the match and lit the end. Taking a long drag, he held the smoke in his lungs, savoring the slow burn. He knew that burn would shortly make him fly like a bird above the skyscrapers of Chicago. He glanced at Fraser, almost laughing at how pathetic he looked. He was afraid of a little bit of weed.

Slowly exhaling Ray cleared his throat. "You draw it into your lungs and then ya' hold it in until you can't breath. Then ya' let it out nice an' sloooow."

Holding the joint out, he smiled again as Fraser's shaking hand took possession of the joint once more. Fraser frowned. "Ray...I can't do this...it's not right...we could be arrested. We could lose our positions..."

Ray had enough of Fraser's begging and pleading. For once his uptight Mountie self was going to let go and let loose. "Fuck that shit Fraze! We ain't cops all the time. We're guys. You and me, we're hangin' out, bein' buddies and relaxin'."

"No we're not, we're breaking the law."

"Fraze, if you don't pay up, I swear to God, I'll march in and tell Thatcher, Welsh, everyone...that you lied to me. You lost the bet. Now do it!"

Bringing the joint up to his lips, Fraser tried to think of it as a peace smoke of sorts. He had smoked before in the sweat lodge. It was supposed to be an honor. He also remembered throwing up later that night because it had left him ill. Honor or not, he never did it again. Now he was being asked to smoke again...to honor a stupid bet. He also knew that Ray would tell everyone that he wouldn't pay up.

Taking a deep drag, Fraser held his breath. He resisted the urge to cough and choke. Holding his breath, he felt like he was about to pass out.

Suddenly Ray stood up, grabbed the joint from him and pounded him on the back. "Breathe Fraze! Ya' gotta breathe!"

Holding a hand out, Fraser pushed him away. "I will breathe! I have extra lung capacity." His lungs were on fire and his head felt light.

"You were holdin' your breath that long on purpose?"

"Yes Ray."

"Man...you're good." Ray chuckled and flopped back in his chair. "Go on. Finish it."

"I can't smoke this entire joint Ray."

Fraser thought that Ray would argue with him that he had to smoke it all. Instead Ray smiled, reached out and took the joint from him.

"Okay...we'll share. You take a hit, then I'll take a hit."

They passed the joint back and forth. By the forth drag, Fraser practically snatched the joint from Ray's hands.

"Whoa there big fella! Slow down. There's more of that if ya' want it."

Fraser cocked an eyebrow at him, talking while holding the smoke in his lungs. "I thought this was the only one."

Ray looked at him seriously. "I lied." Then he cracked up laughing.

Fraser knew it wasn't funny, but he found himself giggling uncontrollably. "Ray, you do know you'll have to arrest me."

Ray laughed some more and lay across the arm of the chair. "Ya' mean you'll have to arrest 'me' ya' freak."

Fraser thought for a moment. "You're correct. I'll have to arrest you."

Ray grinned and gave Fraser a thoughtful look. "Ya' know what we need? We need some female company."

Fraser gave him a cautious look. "Why?"

"I don't know. It's always more fun when ya' got a girl with ya'."

Picking the phone up, Ray dialed Francesca's number. On the third ring, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Frannie...it's me...Ray."

"Yeah, I know it's you, what do you want?"

Ray could think of a million things he wanted from her, but peeking over at Fraser, he smiled a wicked smile.

"Uh...Fraser an me, we're kinda' hangin' out an Frase wanted ta' know if you maybe wanted to come over an watch a movie or somethin' with us."

Fraser waved his hands frantically at Ray, the panic on his face clearly evident.

"Are you pullin' my chain Ray?"

Ray snickered. "Frannie, you don't have a chain to pull. I'm not lyin' to ya'. Fraser is here. Say hi Fraze."

Fraser managed to squeak out a reply. "Hello."

Francesca quickly answered Ray. "I'll be right over." Then the line went dead.

Grinning like an idiot Ray dropped the phone in its cradle, then he unplugged it, hoping Fraser didn't see him do it.

"She comin' over. You better get ready for her."

Fraser's face was beet red. "Get ready for what?!"

Acting totally nonchalant Ray lit another joint and handed it to Fraser.

"Nothin'. She's just comin' over to watch a movie with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

Ray began to think of what porn tape he should put in the VCR. One that wasn't too gross, but not so soft core that the parties involved wouldn't get aroused. Fraser didn't know it, but he was going to thank him for losing the bet. Ray was going to make sure that this would be the best night he ever had. 

**********

Ray chewed on the end of his thumb, realizing that he was famished. Not caring if Fraser saw what he did, he plugged the cord back in the phone and punched in a number.

"Hey Tony...yeah it's me, Ray. Uh huh. Yup. Make it a party...same as always but with extra cheese. Yeah. Okay...see ya' in fifteen."

Hanging the phone up, he slouched back in his chair. Fraser had taken another hit off the fat joint. His eyes were slightly narrowed and he had a relaxed smile on his face.

Holding his hand out, Ray took the joint and sucked in deeply. Slowly exhaling he grinned at Fraser.

"I just scoped us a killer pizza Benboy. Double cheese, pineapple and hot sausage."

Fraser flopped back on the sofa, laying in a most uncharacteristic pose, a hand rested on his chest, the other rested on the floor. One booted foot was draped over the arm of the sofa.

"That sounds fine Ray. I am rather hungry. I don't understand why. I ate before I came over here."

Ray snickered and stood. Stepping over to Fraser he handed him back the joint. 

"Food and Mary Jane go good together."

"I thought Francesca was coming over here?"

Sniggering Ray looked down at Fraser's supine figure. *Yeah, she'll be cumming all right.* "Mary Jane is another word for marijuana Fraze."

A frown crossed Fraser's lips. "This 'is' illegal."

Kneeling, Ray placed a palm on Fraser's chest and glared at him. "No more. I don't want to hear you say that no more, okay?"

Fraser's answer was to take a large hit and hand the joint back to Ray. He actually smiled. "Okay, we won't discuss it again." Fraser struggled to sit up and glanced at the door. "When will the pizza arrive?"

Ray squinted at the clock on the wall and then looked at his watch. "It should be here any second. Tony does special deliveries for me." Just as he spoke the doorbell rang. "Bingo!" 

Ray jumped up and weaved a path to the door. Looking through the peep hole his smile widened. *Man that was fast!* It wasn't the pizza, it was Francesca, dressed in a skimpy skin tight blue dress. It was so tight, he swore he could see her nipples. He could feel himself hardening at the sight of her. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and flung it opened, smiling brightly at her. Waving an arm in a gallant gesture, he welcomed her in.

Stepping into the apartment, Francesca frowned. "Ray! What is...?" Taking a deep sniff, her eyes widened. "You're smoking dope!" Her mouth dropped as she spied Fraser stretched out on the sofa, smiling at her, obviously stoned out of his mind.

"Greetings Francesca." His upside down smile was endearing, but...oh my God! Fraser was smoking dope!

"Ray! You son of a bitch! You got Fraser...he's..."

Ray grinned. "Yup. He's flying over the mountains of Canada."

Francesca flung her purse down and ran over to the sofa. "Fraser are you all right?"

Reaching a hand out she was shocked when he took her palm and kissed it, then held on to her hand as he smiled back at her. "Yes, I'm feeling rather well actually. It's not what I envisioned." His eyes had dropped down to stare at her chest. He watched in fascination as her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took. Suddenly the room grew hot and his jeans began to feel constrictive. Looking back into her face, he stared at her ruby colored lips as she talked to him.

"Fraser, let me help you sit up. Ray, I expected this crap from you, but Fraser...you shouldn't have done this to him."

Ray walked over and stood behind her, resting his eyes on her ass as she bent over to help Fraser sit up. He resisted the urge to palm her bottom. "You wanna try it Frannie? It's gold. The best."

Francesca looked back over her shoulder at Ray, her eyes growing wide again. "I can't do that. It's illegal! Besides...Ma would kill me."

Fraser rested his hand on her shoulder and she looked back at him. "We aren't allowed to discuss it. Besides...Ma would never kill you, she loves you."

Ray held the joint out to her. She looked from Ray, to Fraser and then at the joint. She had never tried it. She had always been afraid to do it, but if Mr. Straightlaced Mountie Fraser could loosen up enough to try it, then so could she. Hell, no one would arrest her for just taking one drag, especially if she were with two cops.

Tentatively taking the joint, she sucked in, coughing as soon as she inhaled. Fraser wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "No Francesca...slow...you have to inhale slow, hold it and then exhale slow. Everything is slow."

She was mesmerized by the way Fraser was looking into her eyes. He was holding her around the shoulders, rubbing his hands down her back. While she watched him, she inhaled again and held the smoke in her lungs. By the time she exhaled, she felt dizzy and lightheaded. "What's in that thing? I feel kinda funny."

Ray grinned. "It's special. Just like you."

Startled, Francesca looked at Ray warily and then her attention was brought back to Fraser who had pulled her down on the sofa to sit with him. His hands were still around her, gently rubbing at her back. She wasn't sure, but it felt like he was slowly edging his way to her breast.

Ray felt like laughing. Fraser was definitely on the make. Just as he was about to sit on the other side of Francesca the doorbell rang again. "Pizza time!"

Francesca looked at the door, her eyes filled with fear. "We're gonna' be arrested!"

"Take a chill pill Frannie, it's cool. It's just Tony with the pizza." Opening the door, Ray took the pizza from Tony who smiled as he looked into the haze filled apartment. His smiled widened as he spotted Frannie and Fraser on the sofa.

"Hey dude, double sandwich. Good for you."

Ray slipped him a twenty and a joint, winking at him. "Yeah, I hope so. Thanks bro."

Palming the joint, Tony winked back. "Anytime bud."

Ray took the pizza to the table and dropped it down. Flipping the box opened he grabbed a slice and chewed on it while he watched Francesca take another hit on the joint. When Fraser took it from her, he never let his eyes leave hers. Ray knew he was right. Fraser wanted her bad. Maybe this would be the night. Maybe he'd get something on the side. He didn't know.

They finished the joint and Ray lit a third. The entire apartment was filled with a light smoke. The smell permeated everything. Fraser licked the grease from the pizza off his fingers. As he watched Francesca lick her fingers, he stopped her, took her hand in his and then began to suckle each finger in turn. Ray grinned. This was it. The two drugged up rookies were about to let loose like they never had before and he'd get to watch it all.

Fraser leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Francesca's lips. Pushing her back on the sofa, Ray watched in fascination as he saw him slowly edge his hand under the skirting of her dress, running his palm up and down her thigh as he kissed her. He could see them both open their mouths, tongues danced out, breathing increased. Ray felt his jeans tighten again. He wouldn't need to pop in a porn tape after all, he was getting the real thing.

Fraser took the hem of Francesca's blue dress and slowly edged it up, reveling tight muscular legs and her stockings covered lacy panties. Ray felt like he was going to have a heart attack when Francesca rolled on her side, reveling that the panties were the thong kind. He wanted to jump up and kiss the exposed flesh, but he stayed where he was. There'd be no point in joining in now. He'd have to wait until they were really into it. He knew if he did now they would panic.

Ray watched in disbelief as the pair totally ignored him. Fraser pulled her pantyhose down and off, tossing them to the floor. Hiking her dress up he kissed her flat stomach, making a path downward. "God, Francesca..." Moving back on the sofa, Francesca spread her legs, pushing her hips toward him. He slowly dipped down and kissed the crotch of her panties. Ray just about choked when Fraser pulled the material back and began to lick and suckle at her center.

Rubbing his erection through his jeans, Ray hurriedly undid the button and unzipped them. Pushing them down, he freed his throbbing penis and slowly began to stroke himself as he watched Fraser have his way with Francesca. The dress was in a bundle by her chest and her hands had woven their way through Fraser's hair. She moaned and raised her ass off the sofa. Fraser suddenly sat up and pulled the dress off of her, leaving her nude except for her panties.

Standing, he yanked his own shirt off and undid his jeans. Kicking his boots off, he knelt down and resumed what he was doing as if he had never stopped. Francesca was now moaning loudly and Ray couldn't take it any longer. Standing he walked cautiously over to her. His erection bobbing as he knelt on the sofa. She looked at him and arched her back as Fraser hit another particularly sensitive spot. Ray moved his hips toward her, his penis inches form her red lips. When she slowly grasped him, he sighed. When her lips enveloped him, he had thought he had died and gone to heaven.

He couldn't believe it. Fraser was pleasuring Francesca and she was giving him head. Never in his lifetime did he think something like this would ever happen. His eyes locked with Fraser's as he sat up and looked at Francesca suckling him. He saw something he also hadn't expected. Jealousy and possessiveness. It killed him to do it, but he backed away from Francesca and her magical lips, feeling his balls tighten in disappointment. When Fraser stood and pulled his jeans down, he kicked them to the side, all the while staring at Ray, like an animal that would attack if provoked.

Kneeling above Francesca he nudged her legs opened and lowered himself down, slowly pushing into her heat. His eyes still didn't leave Ray's as he established a smooth rhythm as he moved in and out of Francesca. He gave Ray a dangerous smile before finally looking down at her. Ray wouldn't have thought that it was possible, but Fraser seemed to enjoy knowing that he was watching them. He also seemed to be daring Ray to touch her again. He knew better, but the thought of Francesca's lips wrapped around him was too much.

The light grunting noises that Fraser made as he pushed into Francesca joined her moans and mews as she wrapped her legs around his trim waist. Grabbing his own erection, Ray tried to match Fraser's strokes, imagining that it was he who was in her soft moistness. That it was he who was sucking her breast. When she cried out her pleasure, Ray jerked in surprise. Fraser was totally oblivious to it all as he increased his pace.

The sound of their flesh slapping tougher and their harsh breathing was loud when Fraser's stiffened, he pushed against Francesca and jerked. Ray almost yelled at him to pull out, but he held back. Fraser jerked and spasmed, then slowly he moved in and out of Francesca, smiling down at her as she reached a hand up to touch his lips. She turned her head toward Ray and held a hand out to him.

Fraser looked from Francesca and then back to Ray, who was still stroking himself. When he nodded at Ray, he almost lost it. It had to be a trick, but he found his feet moving forward. Kneeling cautiously on the sofa, he let Francesca grasp him and then she was suckling him again. Without thinking, he began to slowly rock his hips toward her. Fraser stared at her mouth as she suckled Ray and then he began to thrust into her again. Leaning down he nuzzled her neck. Ray could hear him whispering to her, but he didn't understand what Fraser said.

When Fraser increased his movements, Francesca began to pull and twist at him in ernest. This was the best. Ray had never done something like this. He felt himself tightening and then he rushed to pull away from her, shooting his semen across her chest. "Oh God!" Breathing heavily he backed away from them just as Francesca cried out again. Fraser stopped and pulled out from her, then he possessively wrapped his arms around her small body. Grabbing a t-shirt from the floor, he wiped Ray's cum from her and threw it down.

Ray stood above them, slightly shocked, slightly amazed. Who'd have thought that all it would take was a little bit of grass and he could have a fantasy fulfilled. It would have been even better if Fraser would have sucked him off a bit too, but he couldn't have hoped for miracles. Walking back to the chair he stretched out and watched as Fraser and Francesca cuddled together on the sofa. Before he knew it, they were asleep. He tried to stay awake, but he soon joined them. 

**********

Fraser slowly woke up, his head pounded and he felt a cold draft of air on his skin. He felt like someone had stuffed cotton in his mouth and his body was sluggish. His throat burned. He tried to remember what happened. Then he smelled it. Sex. Sex and marijuana. It permeated his whole being. Opening his eyes, he saw a breast rise and fall before him. Slowly sitting up he looked down at Francesca, seeing her nude form beneath his. He saw dried semen smeared on her chest, between her legs and on himself.

With a sick feeling, he knew it was his. When he looked back, his eyes widened as he saw Ray sleeping in the chair by the sofa, his cock hanging out of his jeans that were push down past his ass. Looking from Francesca's swollen lips to the smile on Ray's face, he could only guess what had happened. When Francesca moved beneath him, he looked back at her.

She frowned as she woke up. "What? I feel like...shit." She was surprised to see Fraser leaning above her, his cheeks colored a bright red.

"Frase...what...you...we...?"

"It appears so."

She looked over at Ray. "Oh God...I...you and I...he..."

"I would assume so."

"Shit." She closed her eyes and lay back down.

Fraser stared down at her, letting his eyes rest on a rose colored nipple. "Francesca?"

"Yeah Fraze."

"Was it...was it really that bad?"

She looked back at him, a slow smile appearing on her face. "What I can remember...you were pretty good."

"No...I mean...us...would it be that bad if we...could we possibly..."

"Have sex again?"

"No...I mean yes...but...oh dear."

"What's the matter?"

"Could we possibly form a union?"

"You mean go out together?"

"Yes."

"I don't see why not, I mean we've already slept together."

"I'm sorry...I didn't know what possessed me."

"I know...we were stoned. And the fact that you love me might have helped." She smiled up at him and was relieved when he smiled back. Then he kissed her. 

**********

Ray woke up and listened to Fraser and Francesca talk. Yeah they were stoned. Yeah the sex was great and he wished he'd have the chance to really join in with them, but he knew that was never going to happen again. Getting the two of them to do doobees again would be impossible, but at least he got to experience it once. As they kissed one another, he knew it was time to embarrass the hell out of them and make them promise to never tell anyone what happened. And he knew that would be easy! 

END


End file.
